


[VID] White Flag

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: I'd rather die than give up the fight.





	[VID] White Flag

**White Flag**

**Song:** White Flag by Bishop Briggs  
**Source:** The Expanse

**Summary:** "I'd rather die than give up the fight." The women of The Expanse are badass. Premiered at [WisCon Vid Party](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/)

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yj322m29cewr3tm/White%20Flag.mp4?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/flhvhkizg8s9s1b/White%20Flag.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://youtu.be/lwUhcgZHpts) || [Dreamwidth](https://runawaynun.dreamwidth.org/13591.html)

**Password:** whiteflag

[White Flag](https://vimeo.com/338719252) from [runawaynun](https://vimeo.com/user45267040) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
